Names of parents of Coronation Street Characters
Over the years, the names of the parents of regular Coronation Street characters has been mentioned, or they even featured themselves. On many occasions, the characters parents had died by the time the character first appeared, or lived away from Coronation Street and never appeared in the show. The names of the characters parents was sometimes named in the show itself but the shows 2 archivists Eric Rosser and Daran Little compiled a list of names of parents of characters. Daran published a few Coronation Street books which reveal characters parents names. The 1987 book Coronation Street by Jack Tinker lists details of parents names, and even mother's maiden name. Stan's mother Mary Ogden was a Pearson by birth. List of characters with known parents names *Albert Tatlock born 1895 - Parents William Tatlock and Emmeline Tatlock *Ena Sharples born 1899 - Parents Thomas Schofield and Mary Schofield *Jack Walker born 1900 - Parents Amos Walker and Joan Walker *Minnie Caldwell born 1900 - Parents Bob Carlton and Amy Carlton *Annie Walker born 1909 - Parents Edward Beaumont and Florence Beaumont (Nee Scatterwood) *Frank Barlow born 1913 - Parents Sidney Barlow and Edna Barlow *Leonard Swindley born 1916 - Parents Thomas Swindley and Eliza-Jane Swindley *Ida Barlow born 1916 - Parents George Leathers and Nancy Leathers *Stan Ogden born 1919 - Parents Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden (Nee Pearson) *Arnold Tanner born 1919 - Parents Wally Tanner and Amy Tanner *Betty Williams born 1920 - Parents Harold Preston and Margaret Preston *Harry Hewitt born 1921 - Parents Thomas Hewitt and Mary Hewitt (Nee Makepiece) *Phyllis Pearce born 1921 - Parents Joshua Grimes and Violet Grimes *Florrie Lindley born 1922 - Parents Arnold Arkwright and Nellie Arkwright *Elsie Tanner born 1923 - Parents Arthur Grimshaw and Alice Grimshaw *Hilda Ogden born 1924 - Parents Arnold Crabtree and Florence Crabtree *Maggie Cooke born 1924 - Parents are same as Betty Williams *Len Fairclough born 1924 - Parents Ned Fairclough and Grace Fairclough (Nee Franklin) *Concepta Regan born 1926 - Parents Sean Riley and Shelagh Riley *Alf Roberts born 1926 - Parents Sidney Roberts and Eileen Roberts *Emily Bishop born 1929 - Parents James Nugent and Agnes Nugent *Ernie Bishop born 1930 - Parents George Bishop and Caroline Bishop *Rita Tanner born 1932 - Parents Harold Littlewood and Amy Littlewood *Alec Gilroy born 1935 - Parents Reg Gilroy and Mabel Gilroy (Nee Henshaw) *Ivan Cheveski born 1936 - Parents Kazimierz Cheveski and Biasia Cheveski *Ivy Brennan born 1936 - Parents Jim Nelson and Alice Nelson *Derek Wilton born 1936 - Parents Lionel Wilton and Amy Wilton *Jack Duckworth born 1936 - Parents Harold Duckworth and Maggie Duckworth *Mavis Wilton born 1937 - Parents Tom Riley and Margaret Riley *Don Brennan born 1937 - Parents Michael Brennan and Bridget Brennan *Billy Walker born 1938 - Parents Jack Walker and Annie Walker (Nee Beaumont) *Fred Elliott born 1938 - Parents William Elliott and Amelia Elliott (Nee Cartwright) *Ken Barlow born 1939 - Parents Frank Barlow and Ida Barlow (Nee Leathers) *Audrey Roberts born 1940 - Parents Robert Potter and Nancy Potter *Mike Baldwin born 1942 - Parents Frankie Baldwin and Mary Baldwin *Bill Webster born 1942 - Parents Jim Webster and Helen Webster *Valerie Barlow born 1942 - Parents Alfred Tatlock and Edith Tatlock (Nee Brown) *Alma Baldwin born 1945 - Parents George Halliwell and Florrie Halliwell *Lucille Hewitt born 1949 - Parents Harry Hewitt and Elizabeth Hewitt (Nee Harding) *Trevor Ogden born 1949 - Parents Stan Ogden and Hilda Ogden (Nee Crabtree) *Gordon Clegg born 1950 - Parents Ted Farrell and Betty Williams *Stanley Fairclough born 1950 - Parents Len Fairclough and Nellie Fairclough (Nee Briggs) *Roy Cropper born 1954 - Parents St. John Cropper and Sylvie Goodwin *Deirdre Barlow born 1955 - Parents Donald Hunt and Blanche Hunt (Nee Linfield) *Jim McDonald born 1955 - Parents Edward McDonald and Maisie McDonald *Liz McDonald born 1957 - Parents George Greenwood and Nancy Greenwood *Gail Rodwell born 1958 - Parents Ted Page and Audrey Roberts *Curly Watts born 1963 - Parents Arthur Watts and Eunice Watts *Terry Duckworth born 1964 - Parents Jack Duckworth and Vera Duckworth (Nee Burton) *Janice Battersby born 1965 - Parents Rod Lee and Dottie Lee *Kevin Webster born 1965 - Parents Bill Webster and Alison Webster (Nee Cartwright) Characters with only 1 parent knowingly named *Amy Burton born Unknown - Mother Lilian Burton, father unknown forename *Ramsay Clegg born 1935 - Mother Eunice Mary Cole, father unknown forename *Myra Booth born Unknown - Father George Dickinson, mother unknown forename *Norris Cole born 1940 - Mother Eunice Mary Cole, father unknown forename (Same mother as Ramsay Clegg) *Norma Ford born 1945 - Father Jacko Ford, mother unknown forename *Ray Langton born 1947 and Janice Langton born c1951 - Mother Mary Langton, father unknown forename *Richard Hillman born 1951 - Mother Pamela Hillman, father unknown forename *Les Battersby born 1955 - Mother Betty Battersby, father unknown forename *Michael Rodwell born 1955 - Father Keith Rodwell, mother unknown forename *Eileen Grimshaw born 1961 - Father Colin Grimshaw, mother unknown forename *Tanya Pooley born Unknown - Father Dennis Pooley, mother unknown forename *Nita Desai born 1975 and Vikram Desai born 1979 - Father Ravi Desai, mother unknown forename *Rob Donovan born c1977 - Mother Sharon Donovan, father unknown forename and surname *Kylie Platt born 1987 - Father Brian Turner, mother unknown forename *Callum Logan born 1987 - Mother Marion Logan, father unknown forename Category:Lists.